Makan Village
'Makan Village '(Makan Mura : タクラマカン村) is the village where Miaka meets Amiboshi again, who was now called Kai-ka, and his adoptive parents. It is believed to be located in the border between Sairou and Kutou. Location Although it was never explained or specified, Makan village is believed to be located at the Sairou and Kuto border since Kutou soldiers easily penetrate the village and make ambushes. In the original manga, it was referred to Amiboshi as " Makan village, near the Sairou border." In the anime, it was referred to Amiboshi as "Sairou's Makan village". Unfortunately, even the residents themselves know the exact location. But it is safe to say that Makan village is located in the Sairou border because Forgetfulness leaves only grow on the border itself, and Makan village is the only known village in the whole series to have the Forgetfulness leaves. People in the village According to Amiboshi, the people in Makan village are hardworking and decent. Although the only people showed in Makan village are Amiboshi and the couple who look after him, Makan was once a village wasted in a civil war and later managed to go in peace. This village is also suspected to be the childhood village of Amiboshi and his twin brother, Suboshi. People in Makan village are also well-taught and kind. It is also believed that Forgetfulness leaves grow in this village. Appearance Makan village is very proper, although people are hardworking, the whole village is rich, houses are clean and the environment is clean compared to the standard villages in the book and compared to the home village of Tamahome. It is a country-type, the village itself is full of plants, trees, and grass. People in the village are dressed differently, the people here wear tunics or simple cloth trousers and cultural accessories and embroidery are added to the clothing. The village has a lot of space and area, but sometimes, but not that much, maybe once every two or five years, the village is thrashed by civil war. Known Villagers Kai-ka's Mother This is the mother of the real boy Kai-ka ; she said that long ago their son died, and when they looked on the river (This is the river where Amiboshi fell from) they saw him again, ( Although because Amiboshi looked like Kai-ka) and their son had come back to them. She wants Miaka to be happy, and offers her the Forgetfulness leaves as a "soup". Miaka faints, and she is very sensitive. Amiboshi quickly uses his chi to heal Miaka, and after that, Kuto soldiers ambush the village. She is knocked out by shock when the village is ambushed, and his husband is attacked, but they manage to recover. Kai-ka's Father Kai-ka's father is very much like his wife. He wants Miaka to be happy as well, and does everything to help the young lady they found. He comforts his wife who offered the Forgetfulness leaves to the now fainted Miaka and tells her to remember that the wrong dosage can even kill. After Amiboshi quickly uses his chi to heal Miaka, he is attacked by the Kuto soldiers who maybe found out that Amiboshi and Miaka were at the village. He tells Kai-ka to be alright, since his wife is just knocked out because of shock. Amiboshi As Kai-Ka, Amiboshi lives in the house of the old couple who looks after him, and Makan village is where he ends up after he is found on the river more than half-dead. Items Forgetfulness leaves Category:Locations Category:Villages Category:Anime Category:Suzaku Ibun Category:Manga Category:Fushigi Yuugi Category:Fushigi Yuugi Characters